


Lord Orochimaru-sama, I need you.

by goddamnitaisha



Series: OroIta - Submission is an Aquired Skill [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Teenage Itachi arrives at Lord Orochimaru's doorstep late at night, looking lost, feeling lost. Orochimaru lets him in and treats him... kindly. But it's questionable if that means he's treating him right. This is a build-up to a cuddle.





	Lord Orochimaru-sama, I need you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semjasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semjasa/gifts).



> Written for Semjasa, who is currently my favourite reader because she comments so often. She also wrote something for me, so I'm writing something back. This one sort of happened on its own. 
> 
> Warning: attack of the ellipses: "...." I should really work those out. Usually I pride myself in using them only once per 1000 words. But eh, he's sleepy and so am I . It's half past one. G'night. (Will do it later.)

Itachi really didn’t know what he was doing here. Beyond risking everything that was. But still, Itachi couldn’t help but find himself drawn here, chest tight and heart pounding until he felt slightly dizzy. Swallowing down his nerves, praying the faint tremble he could feel in himself wasn’t obvious, he reached out to ring the bell.

The short wait was a hell that he’d not expected it to be.

But the moment the door opened and his eyes fell upon the man behind it, he felt his shaky control fracture. “I need you… _Please_.” The last word was a mere whisper, a word very few had ever heard pass his lips.

Orochimaru stood in the darkness of the hallway, half-blended with the shadows. The blackness of his hair melted with the darkness that surrounded him, except his eyes. Those carried sunlight. But the sunlight was wrong in some way, as if the rays had been stolen, or if the sun wasn’t of this world.

He was wearing pyjama bottoms, but those didn’t make him seem soft. The manner in which he raised his brows at the request, he might as well have worn a mantle and crown. He opened the door a little further. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. Come in.

He opened half-way. No further. This created a funnel where Itachi first had to go through. First past the narrowing space of door and wall, and then an even thighter funnel: past the wall and Lord Orochimaru, Commander of ROOT, one of Konoha’s Legendary Sannin.

Orochimaru radiated heat. Itachi could probably feel it as he passed. In his turn, Orochimaru could smell the scent of Itachi’s shampoo. He caught a whiff, and breathed in a little deeper.

Then Itachi just stood there, looking lost. He was still a teenager.

"Is it a deadly situation, or can it wait until morning?"

Itachi shook his head no at the first, but he looked too overwhelmed to wait. Probably clan politics again, or Danzo, or whatever that boy did in ANBU. Didn't quite matter at the present. What mattred was that Itachi had come to Orochimaru because he needed him.

Orochimaru closed the front door. It clicked shut, the ways only locks can click in the night, the way locks click in dungeons, the way locks click to keep demons outside... or inside. The monster turned to Itachi, and said:

“Kneel on my bedroom.”

Orochimaru seemed to have complete disregard for Itachi’s crisis. This was the second... third time they met? Yes. The third time. Itachi knew where the bedroom was.

You should know your place.

Habits came first to Orochimaru. If one couldn’t look after their body, they couldn’t look after their mind. Putting Itachi’s body at a place that held so many memories of sensations, would have an effect on his mind. Orochimaru didn’t immediately follow.

He watched Itachi walk away. He watched him disappear through the door. He heard him sit down on the floor. And Orochimaru let him sit there.

Let him calm down.

Orochimaru ran his hand over his own face and surpressed a yawn. Then he went after him. As soon as he stepped into the bedroom the dynamic from last time snapped into place. He wasn’t holding any coffee. He wasn’t drunk. He wasn’t as attentive.

The bed had the covers folded open on one side, where he had pushed them back. It made all the warmth get out. Stupid. He should’ve folded them shut. But now he stepped in front of Itachi, and looked down on him.

Itachi looked up, with those big big eyes. In that seemed white in the white light from the window. Outside, stood a street lantern like a single white eye. When it flickered in this old streets in the trashiest district of Konoha, it was almost as if the eye blinked. Light, looking into this room...

Orochimaru wondered if Itachi would enjoy being watched as he got fucked.

Invite Jiraiya over? Have him watch? Or no, it would be better to choose someone else. Someone whose sexuality and intensity Orochimaru _could_ control completely.

But Orochimaru wasn’t ready for these thoughts of voyeurism yet, he wasn’t prepared to share Itachi yet. Not with his friend, not with anyone in the world. Itachi was his, for now.

The poor prince didn’t even realise the full scope of what it meant to submit completely. That was alright. Ignorance shouldn’t be capitalized on. It should be educated, then employed. A wilful sub who chose danger, was more interesting than a dumb one.

I like you. Begging.

Orochimaru ran his hand through Itachi’s beautiful hair. His fingers slid through the strands and they felt so light. He curled his fingers at the back, scratching the scalp with his nails. It wasn’t a pull, not a danger. It was a petting, a hello for the pet.

“I don’t take the word _please_ lightly.”

He let go of the hair, made the strands fall away from his fingers. He took one step, and stood beside the kneeling Itachi. Orochimaru’s leg now touched Itachi’s upper arm and shoulder.

He kept his eyes straight ahead, as if looking for a horizon. He brushed his hand again over Itachi’s head. Then he pushed Itachi’s head to lay against his thigh. He felt Itachi’s cheekbone and ear against his thigh. He cupped the side of that beautiful face, and gently rubbed his cheek.

“Some dominants have their submissive beg,” Orochimaru said, eyes still ahead, seeing darknesses and futures that were unimaginable to the common mind. He breathed out a sigh.

“They will beg for anything. Climax. Sex. Attention. To be let into the house. The inflation of that word is tremendous. Ku ku ku... I don’t want that word to lose meaning. Between the both of us, you will only beg at my command, and for no other reason.”

He held Itachi that way. He caressed his cheek more. Then he reached out to the bed and he pulled those warm -blissfully warm- covers from the bed. He put them over his other shoulder. “Come.”

He let go and began to move away, but when he heard Itachi get up. He stilled. And then she said on an unusually sharp tone: “Come on your _knees_.”

Orochimaru put his hand against the wall, and then he sat down. He put his back against the wall, and put the covers around him like a cape. Over his head too, like a hood.  
  
When Itachi came closer, Orochimaru beckoned him to approach more. When Itachi was close enough, Orochimaru looped a hand around his arm and another around his waist. He dragged him closer, like a fisherman reeling in a catch.

Orochimaru made Itachi sit between his legs. He wrapped his thighs around Itachi’s waist, arms around his shoulders. He include him into the tent of blankets, and wrapped the warmth around them completely. The blankets smelled of Orochimaru and laundry dergent. They had still retained some of the warmth of sleep.

Orochimaru put his chin on Itachi’s shoulder. This is comfortable. I like this. I could fall asleep this way. He put his hands on Itachi’s knees. He rubbed circles over them. Then he felt the underside of Itachi’s knees, at the thin skin. He ran his hands down over the underside to his thighs, kneeding the place where thighs stopped and behind started. That was a sensitive line.

“You’re sensitive there, hm?”

He nuzzled his nose into the cup between Itachi’s ear and shoulder. He put his lips on his skin without kissing. He crossed his arms around Itachi for a hug. He held him tight, and tighter. His breath slowed. His body was still sleepy. This cuddle showed it. He breathed out quietly.

“Itachi... you were correct to seek me out.” He nuzzled his nose more into the warm neck. He closed his eyes. They went still without a kiss, which would someday come at Orochimaru’s initiation, but not today. The hug tightened. I’m here. I am looking out for you. I am your owner, I won’t let anything overrule my grasp on you.

“You are enduring,“ he sighed sleepily. “... doing your best for the clan. You’re doing so well. You’re working hard... ku ku ku... and you might feel tired, but you are extraordinarily tough. You can’t even begin to conceptualize the true depth of your own strength yet. You’re enduring.”

Itachi let out a shuddering breath and became small within Orochimaru's legs.

“But you don’t have to do that alone, hm? It was a good choice to come to me. I am proud of you, young one. Now comes the next step. This is the moment you again surrender your body and mind to mine: trust that I am taking care of you. You can relax with me. Easy now... I am here, my dear sub... right now I am all you need.”

I am all you will _ever_ need. Fu fu fu.


End file.
